Candy Hearts
by punkypuppy13
Summary: Oneshot ! Curly hurt Ponyboy and gets a plan on Valentine's Day ! Pony/Curly AU HAPPEH VALENTINE'S DAY !


**WE NEED MORE CURLYXPONYBOY~!XD I actually had this idea when I was sick but decided to write it today of course~:3 so enjoy~!**

**Plz know that I've had some badbutt writers block so the story isn't very well written.**

**Contains slash and OOCness from Curly~**

**Don't like, don't read~**

**HAPPEH FOREVER ALONE DA-uh, I mean, VALENTINE'S DAY~!**

**-Punky~**

Curly Shepard casually strolled to the Curtis house with two bags of candy hearts with little sayings on them that he stole on the way to his young lover's house. Why does he have the candy hearts? Well for one, The youngest Curtis LOVED them! He would eat them after reading each of their little messages and for two: it was Curly's apology.

What did Curly have to apologize for? For hurting his lover of course! You see, what happened was that Curly was out with some friends one Friday night. Getting drunk and causing trouble. And of course, it being a Friday night, Ponyboy was out and about with his best friend Johnny Cade. Both talking and laughing casually until they were caught by Curly. Curly wanted to be with Ponyboy at that moment and was starting to get touchy. When Ponyboy told him numerous times to stop, Curly began to insult the young greaser. Saying things like "He'd be a perfect wife, always naggin' me and ruins my fun." Or "What's wrong? It's not like I'm gonna spoil an ending for your millions of books!" And even worse things to get under the greasers skin.

While Curly was amusing his friend's with the many insults and jokes about Ponyboy, Johnny finally took Pony's arm and led him away but not before Ponyboy smacked Curly across the face, leaving a giant, red, hand print across his pale skin. That was a couple days ago. Curly tried calling Ponyboy and even tried to get him alone but with no luck. It wasn't until today, Valentine's day, that he got an idea. So he stole the candy hearts and made his way to Ponyboy's house.

When he came to his destination, he saw that the old Ford truck was gone, which meant his brothers must be working. Which was perfect! He walked through the gate and up the steps and opened the door. When he got in, he looked around until his blue eyes landed on a little red head on the couch. Reading a book. After he looked at Ponyboy, Ponyboy's eyes looked up at him and he gave him a dry look.

"Hey babe." Curly smiled and closed the door. "Happy freakin Valentine's Day!"

Pony said nothing. Instead, he closed his books and stood up and walked towards the hallway, to go to his room.

"Ok wait." Curly said, putting the bags on the couch and reaching for the greaser until he grabbed onto Pony's smaller hand. Making Ponyboy look at him with a annoyed look.

"Alright, I know I've been a real jerk and I know I had no right to do it at all but I think I have something to make it a little better." Curly told Ponyboy, taking his other hand. Pony only raised an eyebrow which Curly chuckled at.

"I knew you'd give me the silent treatment, babe." Curly said and nodded towards the kitchen enterance. "Go sit at the table, I'll be right there." He let go of Ponyboy's hands but Pony just stood there. Now crossing his arm's infront of his chest.

"Trust me, you won't have to say anything." Curly told him. Ponyboy looked down for a second before making his way to the kitchen table and sitting down. Curly smiled and took the bags and made his way to the kitchen with Ponyboy. He took a seat next to Ponyboy, as close as he could without getting the greaser too angry. He opened the two bags and dumped the candy hearts on the table, making Ponyboy raise his eyebrows and cocking one at Curly. Curly only smiled and found a small pink one, sliding it into the greasers line of vision.

'Sorry' it read.

Pony's eyebrows raised again and looks at Curly.

"They're these special candy hearts with not just love sayings." Curly explained. "So you don't have to actually talk to me. You'd be surprised what's written on them." Ponyboy only nodded and looked over the hearts before finding a green one and sliding it in front of him.

'Ur a jerk'

Curly laughed a bit and looked up at Ponyboy before sliding a purple one over to him.

'I know.' He slid a green one. 'Im srry'

'Im serious' Pony slid a white one then a pink one, 'U hurt me.'

Curly smiled sadly than scanned the hearts before sliding over a yellow one.

'I know' He then paused and finally slid a white one, 'I miss u'

Ponyboy looked at it then scanned the candy before sliding over a purple one.

'Whatever'

Curly furrowed his eyebrows and slid another yellow one.

'I do'

'Liar'

Curly raised an eyebrow at the candy hearts before settling on a pink one and green one.

'Why not' then 'Believe me' Then slid over the yellow 'I do' one.

"Why do you think?" Ponyboy finally snapped, surprising Curly. "All the things you said! You don't just say those things to people you love!"

"Babe, I was drunk, I swear!" Curly said, reaching for Ponyboy's hand but only to have Ponyboy take it away and crossing his arms infront of his chest.

"I know. I could smell it when you were trying to make your many moves..." Pony said quietly, looking away from Curly.

Curly just stared at Ponyboy with guilt in the pit of his stomach and in his heart. He didn't mean to hurt Ponyboy the way he did. He really did care for the young greaser. Hell! He loved Ponyboy more than the world around them! He remembered the night him and Curly first kissed. It was prom night, Curly recalled. He smiled at the memory. It was so clear and fresh in his mind although it happened two years ago. Curly stared at Ponyboy for a couple more seconds before wrapping his arms around the young teen. Ponyboy jumped a bit by the sudden hug but didn't move away.

"I didn't mean it..." Curly said gently-surprising Ponyboy-resting his head on the younger teens shoulder. "I know I'm stupid. I know I'm a jerk. Hell, I don't care who I hurt usually. But when it comes to you..." He hugged tighter. "I couldn't be more sorry to have hurt." Pony's eyes were wide. Curly Shepard, _Curly Shepard, _was saying this to him. The two have been dating for 2 years and Curly didn't like too show much affection unless the two were in bed or on special occasions when they were alone. And those were just, _I love you'_s or _I sure don't deserve a babe like you_. It touched Ponyboy that Curly actually said that let alone felt that way.

Ponyboy quickly scanned the candy hearts for a message then smiled when finally found two. He reached for them and slid both over to Curly, who still had his arms around Ponyboy's waist. Curly looked down at the hearts and chuckled when he saw the message.

'I love you' a white one said. Than a green one that read, 'You idiot.'

Curly looked up to find Green-Gray eyes staring right back at his blue ones.

"I love you too..." Curly said and lightly kissed Ponyboy, who smiled and happily kissed back.


End file.
